Lament na wietrze
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Gdy kształt świata zmienił się, po zakończeniu Pierwszej Ery wiele zostało zapomniane. Nawet ci, od których wszystko się zaczęło. Spisane losy rodu Feanora i Noldorów na tle głównie Drugiej Ery, którą mistrz Tolkien potraktował nieco po macoszemu.
1. Preludium

**Najpierw nie mogłam uwierzyć, że znalazłam baaaardzo stary zeszyt ze swoimi zapiskami. Zremasterowałam je w nieco wolniejszej chwili i oto co się wykluło, przynajmniej na razie.**

* * *

Muzyka to prawo moralności. Daje wszechrzeczy duszę, umysłowi skrzydła. Unosi w przestworza wyobraźnię, wplata w życie radość i magię. On sam urodził się z muzyką zrośniętą z jego duszą. Była jego częścią, tak jak kręgosłup, płuca, wątroba, czy serce. Jak jego krew. Była mocą drzemiącą w nim od chwili, w której pojawił się na tym świecie. Była czymś niezbędnym niczym powietrze i woda. Towarzyszyła mu na każdym kroku. Inni, gdy go wspominali najpierw słyszeli w głowach nuty i słowa, a dopiero później wyobrażali sobie jego twarz. Muzyka była całym jego życiem, dopóki nie nadszedł ten dzień. Najbardziej przeklęty spośród wszystkich jakie istniały przed i po nim. Dzień, w którym zapadła ciemność.

Później już nic nie było takie jak wcześniej. Przysięga pociągnęła za sobą zobowiązania i czyny, które splamiły całą jego rodzinę. Z każdym kolejnym jego dusza stawała się cięższa, a barwne dźwięki w niej zaklęte cichły, ustępując miejsca smutkom i żalom. Z każdym odebranym życiem tracił część siebie. Z każdym bliskim, którego stracił przestawał mieć nadzieją na zwycięstwo. Jego bracia, których póki starczy pamięci, świat będzie wspominał jako jednych z największych, którzy najmocniej upadli. Jego ojciec, którego ognistej duszy nic nie mogło się równać, najpotężniejszy z Noldorów, który prócz największych łask przysporzył swemu plemieniu nieopisanego bólu. Po jego śmierci niemal całkiem zapomniał o swej sztuce i dopiero po ponad pięciu wiekach pojawiło się coś, co wprawiło w drgania struny jego serca. Dwóch chłopców równie zagubionych co i on. Grał im, by mogli odnaleźć drogę, a gdy już dojdą do celu, może jemu wskażą odpowiednią ścieżkę. Grał, ale nie śpiewał. Nigdy nie śpiewał. Nic jednak nie pozostaje zapomniane. Przysięga jest ważna mimo upływu lat. Przysięga, która na koniec zabrała jedyne, co mu pozostało. Nelyafinwe upadł. Reszta przestała mieć znaczenie.

Podczas tego wszystkiego muzyka stała się okrutna. W jej pięknie odbijał się ból samotności, rozczarowań i nigdy niespełnionej miłości. Okrutne piękno losu i urok wiecznie płynącej monotonii czasu. Przez tysiąc lat śpiewał o upadku Noldorów dla morskich fal i wiatru, błądząc po ziemi, na której nigdy nie odnajdzie spokoju.

Muzyka jest potężna. Potrafi obłaskawić dziką bestię, oszlifować najtwardszą skałę, wygiąć prastary dąb. Nie potrafiła jednakże wyleczyć jego serca. Sprawiła mimo to iż pojawiło się coś, a raczej ktoś, kto mógł mu w tym pomóc. Historia zapomniała wiele o jego rodzinie, pamiętając głównie nikczemne występki. Między innymi osobę, która z miłości do jego brata sprzeciwiła się rodzinie i ruszyła za nim przez Helcaraxe wraz z hufcem Fingolfina. Nie jest to jednak czas i miejsce na historię tej miłości, której on przyglądał się z boku z rosnącą zazdrością. Bowiem serca jego i Maitimo były podobne, nic więc dziwnego, że i on zakochał się w pannie z Alqualonde. Obaj myśleli, że ją stracili w szponach mroku i ognia, ale mylili się. Przez tysiąc lat jego samozwańczego wygnania ona szukała go, żądając wyjaśnień. Przyniosła ze sobą wspomnienia, ale i światło. Światło, po którym została mu tylko jedna pamiątka.

Maglor trącił opuszkami palców struny swej harfy, której dźwięk chyba już z przyzwyczajenia zgrał się z szumem przypływu obmywającego mu stopy. Odłożył instrument i wziął w ręce węzełek leżący z boku. Tylko to pozostało po rodzie Feanora. Prócz jednej iskierki nadziei niewiele więcej niż lament na wietrze.


	2. Dwie zasady

**Krótki rozdział jako druga część wstępu. Następny będzie podobny, ale kolejne powinny być już dłuższe.**

* * *

Arda wciąż zmieniała swój kształt. Teraz była całkiem inna niż ta powstała na początku z Pieśni. Przynajmniej jeśli wierzyć mitom Pierworodnych. Wojny Valarów sprzed początku czasów, Wojna Gniewu, wyłonienie Numenoru, wszystko to niejednokrotnie zmieniło świat. Jego oczy widziały niemal każdą z tych zmian, a kiedy sądził, że widziały już wystarczająco wiele, ktoś uznał, że nie miał racji.

Uniósł kieliszek wina do ust.

To zabawne jak coś, co dla wielu było obsesją, wokół której tworzyli swe religie, dla niego było przyczyną bólu głowy. Ludzie z wielu części tego wciąż zmieniającego się świata żyli wiarą, iż po śmierci czeka ich coś więcej. Nie Hale Mandosa, do których nie mieli wstępu, a nadzieja na zmartwychwstanie. Właśnie tym było odrodzenie - synonimem nadziei. Państwa, miasta, narody… tak jak gwiazdy i one muszą w końcu zgasnąć. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, póki następne zajmują ich miejsce, rozjaśniając nocne niebo, nie pozostawiając go na pastwę wiecznych ciemności. Ponowne pojawienie się światła jest tym samym co przetrwanie duszy, ale gdy dusza jest już zbyt stara, gdy widziała zbyt wiele, czas z każdym dniem nuży ją coraz bardziej.

Czczono go i wielbiono, a on chciał głównie zapomnieć. Zyskał coś, czym niewielu może się poszczycić - drugą szansę. Dano mu nowe życie, ale nie pozwalano porzucić starego, z którego w jego pamięci pozostały jedynie strzępki, a i nawet te wolałby zapomnieć. Miał doradzać, dzielić się swym doświadczeniem, a najchętniej położyłby się spać i nie wstał przez bardzo długi czas. Jak miał żyć, kiedy nie istniało już nic, co składało się na jego życie? Jego król, ród i przyjaciele odeszli niemal jednego dnia, ale tylko on wrócił, choć wielu zasługiwało na to bardziej niż on. Wielu poradziłoby sobie lepiej niż on.

Wychylił ostatni łyk i odstawił kieliszek patrząc jak wschodzące słońce odbija się w szkle. Ten, któremu miał służyć i uczyć nie powrócił na noc do swej komnaty. Elrond wciąż był młody i wciąż posiadał ideały, coś, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie. Ludzie uważali elfy za istoty z wrodzonym kompasem moralnym, lepsze niż jakakolwiek inna rasa, ale nie była to prawda. Oba plemiona Dzieci Jedynego były poddawane tym samym próbom, po prostu z biegiem lat w Pierworodnych nie pozostawało nic z pierwotnych żądz. Istniała jedynie apatia i chęć trwania, bo tego czego doświadczali nie można było nazwać życiem. Niektórzy opierali się temu bardziej niż inni i to właśnie ci cierpieli najbardziej.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy, jakby utwierdzając się w podjętej decyzji i wyszedł z pokoju w poszukiwaniu swego podopiecznego. Dwa miesiące wcześniej wysłano go z zastępem żołnierzy na południe Lindonu, gdzie panoszyły się ostatnio watahy orków. Uznał, że to dobra okazja do nauki i za pozwoleniem Króla wziął ze sobą młodego Lorda. Lorda, który właśnie chował się przed wszystkimi na balkonie jednej z komnat gościnnych, nieruchomo wpatrując się w horyzont.

- Lordzie?

- Dzisiaj płaczę po raz pierwszy, odkąd synowie Feanora oddali nas pod pieczę Gil-galada. Nie rozumiem tego - wyszeptał.

- Byłeś dowódcą patrolu, kiedy wpadliście w zasadzkę. To byli twoi podwładni. To normalne, że…

Ciemnowłosy młodzieniec odwrócił się, mając w końcu odwagę spojrzeć w twarz osoby, której zaufanie zawiódł. Czerwone, zapuchnięte oczy były czymś, co mało kto mógł wyobrazić sobie na twarzy potomka królów.

- Mistrzu Glorfindel, rozumiem czemu płaczę. Byłem ich dowódcą. Pomimo całej mocy, którą rzekomo posiadam. Pomimo całej sztuki uzdrawiania, nie byłem w stanie uratować choćby jednego z nich. To byli moi przyjaciele, a ja mogłem jedynie patrzeć jak wykrwawiają się w mych ramionach. Dlatego płaczę. Ale… - ucichł i zacisnął pięści na kamiennej balustradzie, jakby chcąc zetrzeć ją na proch. - Od tysiąca lat prawie codziennie widzę jak ktoś umiera. Dlaczego wtedy nie płaczę?

- Z czasem oczy wszystkich elfów wysychają. Twoje od samego początku widziały zbyt wiele.

Z ust Elronda wydobył się gorzki śmiech.

- A co to, do cholery, znaczy?

- Nie wiem - przyznał starszy Eldar. - Gdybym znał odpowiedź nazywano by mnie mędrcem, a nie pogromcą Barloga. Czy słyszałeś, żeby ktoś nazwał mnie kiedyś mędrcem? Wiem tylko to, czego nauczyłem się, patrząc na walący się świat. Na wojnie istnieją pewne zasady. Zasada numer jeden: elfy i ludzie umierają. Zasada numer dwa: nikt, nawet najlepszy medyk, nie może zmienić zasady numer jeden.

- Wierzysz w to? - zapytał, nie wiedząc jaką odpowiedź ma nadzieję usłyszeć.

- Nie wiem - powtórzył ze smutnym uśmiechem prastary wojownik. - A ty?

Elrond przez dłuższą chwilę stał w milczeniu. Mocniej pochylił się nad balustradą, obserwując swe odbicie w tafli jeziora.

- Gdy umarł Elros nie uroniłem ani jednej łzy, bo to był jego wybór. Wmawiałem to sobie od dnia, w którym odpłynął na Numenor. Wiesz, że nie chciałem nawet iść i się z nim pożegnać? Gil-galad mnie do tego zmusił. Elros… byłem na niego zły, że zostawił mnie samego. Chyba do tej pory jestem. To był jego wybór, a ja nie byłem go w stanie przed nim uchronić, wyperswadować mu...

- To był jego wybór. Przed tobą stoi wiele własnych - zapewnił Pogromca, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - To o nie powinieneś się martwić, bo tylko na nie masz wpływ. A teraz chodź. Nie możesz smęcić się tu do końca świata.

Młody elf westchnął i pokręcił głową, ale i tak poszedł za panem złotego kwiatu. Glorfindel miał rację. Nikt nie mógł zmienić zasady numer jeden. Było trzeba nauczyć się z nią żyć.


	3. Przeszłość

**Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, co tyczy się dziejów genealogicznych niektórych elfów Tolkien czasami nie mógł się zdecydować kto jest czyim dzieckiem, wersji było full, a po śmierci autora jego syn Christopher popełnił kilka błędów. W drzewie genealogicznym na końcu „Silmarilliona" Gil-galad jest synem Fingona, co sam Christopher przyznał było pomyłką z jego strony. Przyjęłam tu późniejszą wersję, wedle której Gil-galad jest synem Orodetha, syna Angroda, jednego z braci Galadrieli.**

* * *

Samotny puchacz przedzierał się przez niebo, na którym kłębiły się złowróżbne chmury sunące wprost nad Szare Przystanie. Białe światło księżyca powoli nabierało chorobliwie żółtego odcienia, pogrążając miasto w niepokojących szarościach. W większości okien panował mrok, gdyż godzina była późna, a okres sztormów wymagał od wszystkich mieszkańców pełni sił i gotowości. Jedno z niewielu okien, w których paliło się światło należało do pałacowego gabinetu. Strażnicy nie zwracali na nie jednak uwagi. Światło w tym jednym oknie zwykle paliło się od zmierzchu po sam świt, a wszystko to za sprawą biało-błękitnej, smukłej lampy stojącej na biurku uginającym się pod tonami dokumentów.

Opierał się o nie zmęczony elf, nie mogący do końca pojąć, co właściwie tu robił. Któryś raz z kolei ujął list i przysunął go sobie tuż przed nos, mając nadzieję, że zmieni to jego zawartość. W takich chwilach bardziej niż kiedykolwiek miał wrażenie, iż wszyscy tak desperacko trwają w nienawiści, ponieważ czują, że gdy ta zniknie, będą musieli pogodzić się z bólem.

Oropher już wcześniej jawnie wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie z obecności Celebrimbora na królewskim dworze, ale od niemal trzystu lat, czyli od dnia założenia Eregionu, którego namiestnikiem został syn Curufina, nie było miesiąca, aby na jego biurku nie wylądował list pełen gorzkich słów. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Drugie Bratobójstwo, jakiego dopuścił się ród Feanora było ostatnim gwoździem do trumny Doriathu, który już od ataku krasnoludów chylił się ku upadkowi, ale wiedział również, że Celebrimbor nie brał w tym udziału. Całkowicie odciął się od poczynań swej rodziny. W oczach własnego ojca został zdrajcą i za to Gil-galad nie potrafił go winić. Jednak władca Wielkiej Puszczy widział to inaczej. Nie dość, że w mistrzu kowalstwa płynęła krew najbardziej przeklętego z rodów, to jeszcze miał on teraz czelność utrzymywać przyjazne kontakty z krasnoludami, a o nienawiści między pierworodnymi i dziećmi kamienia nie trzeba było nikomu opowiadać.

Gil-galad pomasował skronie. Pomyśleć, że wszystko to było winą Galadrieli. To ona i Celeborn mieli rządzić Eregionem z jego ramienia. Mogli wybrać na swego zastępcę każdego, a wybrali najbardziej napiętnowanego elfa w całym Śródziemiu.

Celebrimbor był wyklęty jak nikt inny, ale nie można było zarzucić mu braku szczęścia. Gdyby było inaczej to on teraz nosiłby na głowie koronę. Noldor spojrzał na posępny złoty przedmiot leżący nieopodal. To Celebrimbor, a nie on powinien codziennie czuć na skroniach jego ciężar. On nigdy nie chciał być Gil-galadem najwyższym królem elfów. Wolałby pozostać Ereinionem, powinien nim był pozostać.

Kiedy Gondolin upadł, Artanaro, Ereinion, Rondor, jakkolwiek by go nie nazywano, miał zaledwie sześćdziesiąt lat. Był dzieckiem, które stało się Gil-galadem i musiało unieść na swych barkach ciężar rozpadającego się świata. Najstarszy syn Feanora wiele lat wcześniej zrzekł się korony, która prawnie mu się należała i tym samym pozbawił do niej prawa cały swój dom. Późniejsze czyny Meadhrosa i jego braci jedynie to utwierdziły, ale na litość Eru, to była wyjątkowa sytuacja! Mimo, że jedyną winą Celebrimbora były czyny jego ojca postanowiono dać koronę nie jemu, a dziecku, które wedle ludzkiej miary dopiero wchodziło w okres dojrzewania.

Co zabawne Gil-galad nie pamiętał wiele z własnej koronacji. Jedyne co utkwiło mu w pamięci to pusta twarz Białej Pani nakładającej mu na głowę koronę. Wcześniej całą noc płakał, ale wraz z chłodem złotej obręczy spłynął na niego spokój. Nie wywodził się on jednak z wiary we własne siły, a z pewnego rodzaju bólu. Bólu, który łaskawie wymyka się zdolnościom odczuwania. Kiedy serce jest złamane, drogi ucieczki zamknięte, gdy nic już się nie liczy. To koniec szczęścia, a początek spokoju.

Nawet po tylu latach chciało mu się płakać na myśl o obowiązkach jakie mu narzucono. W przeciwieństwie do Galadrieli nie posiadał daru jasnowidzenia. Nie wiedział jak potoczy się jego los. Artanis zapewniała go, że będzie wspaniałym królem, ale gdy zapytał się czy jest tego stuprocentowo pewna, ta zamilkła. Teraz już wiedział czemu to zrobiła, ale wtedy poczuł, że nie warto się starać, skoro i tak skazany jest na porażkę.

Przyszłość bowiem nigdy nie jest pewna. Ci, którzy przekonują, że wiedzą co leży przed nami są zwykłymi kłamcami. Przyszłość jest wiecznie zmienną, nieuchwytną siłą, która wije się i oplata minione wydarzenia zapuszczając w nich swe korzenie.

Sztuka przewidywania tej przyszłości polega raczej na umiejętności zgadywania i planowania, a nie ścisłej wiedzy o tym co dopiero ma się stać. Jedno wydarzenie stwarza nieskończenie wiele możliwości. Są jednostki, które potrafią je rozpoznawać dużo lepiej niż inni. W czasach wojny stają się oni lordami i dowódcami, na stałe zapisanymi na kartach historii.

Są jednak i ci, którzy pozostają w cieniu, opracowując swe przewidywania z poza sceny. To ci, którzy grają w swe tajne sztuki, precyzyjnie ustawiając pionki i figury. Przesuwają je w taki sposób, by zaaranżować perfekcyjny ruch, nie bacząc na mijające tysiąclecia.

Gil-galad złożył list od Orophera i ostrożnie wsunął go do koperty.

To historia kształtowała przyszłość. Historia, której nigdy nie dało się tak naprawdę zostawić za sobą.


End file.
